


Bucky Barnes and Peter Parker Oneshots

by Ana_Banana_54



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Peter Parker, F/M, Fanfiction, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Word Prompts, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Bucky Barnes, idek what im doing, oneshots, what is life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_Banana_54/pseuds/Ana_Banana_54
Summary: What the title suggests. Taking suggestions.





	1. Peter is Bullied

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, and it is not beta-read, so read at your own risk. Enjoy!

“So did you see the new Star Wars Lego set?” questioned Ned. “Of course! It looks so awesome!” Peter exclaimed as he emptied the contents of his lunch. A sandwich, an apple, and a cookie tumbled out onto the table. Peter continued talking with Ned as Michelle slipped into her seat a few chairs down from them, muttering a quiet “Losers,” as she went. So absorbed in his conversation with Ned, Peter barely realized that only his cookie was left. As he made to eat it he noticed the writing.

Hey doll, I’m picking you up from school  
today, then we are heading to the cinema  
for our date, so be sharp.  
Love Ya.  
-Bucky

“Awww look Penis wrote himself a note,” Flash yelled as he made his way over. “Shove off Flash,” Peter mumbled. “No I don’t think I will,” he sneered as he grabbed the note from Peter. “Who’s Bucky? Your imaginary boyfriend? As if anybody could ever love you,” Peter stood up. “Give me the note Flash,” he demanded. Flash narrows his eyes and pushes Peter to the ground. “Don’t tell me what to do,” Flash snarked as he kicks Peter and throws the torn up note in his face, stalking away.  
“Dude are you okay?” Ned rushes over and helps Peter up. “Just fine,” Peter says looking down at the shredded note. He could feel tears prick his eyes but he blinked them away, not wanting to cry in front of the whole cafeteria. He turns to leave the lunchroom, “Let’s just go to class,”

\--Timeskip to the end of Hell *ahem* school--

Peter was changing after P.E., his last class of the day when Flash and his ‘friends’ approached him. “Yo Penis!” Peter looked over his shoulder and groaned. “What do you want Flash?” “I didn’t like the way you were talking to me in the cafeteria today so we are gonna teach you a lesson,” Peter huffs and turns away. “Leave me alone Flash,” “Like I said earlier Penis, don’t tell me what to do,” Flash nods to the two goons and says, “I think Penis needs to learn a thing or two about respecting his superiors,” The two boys walk up to Peter and grab his arms, turning him around to face Flash. “Lemme go!” he shouts, ‘struggling’ to get out of their grip. He didn’t want to use his powers and out himself as the red and blue vigilante. “No,” Flash replies smugly, winding back and taking a swing at him. Peter’s head snaps to the side and he feels his jaw crunch. This was only the first blow and Flash soon let on an onslaught of punches, slaps, and kicks.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To say Bucky was worried when Peter didn’t come out of the school for fifteen minutes would be an understatement. Bucky wanted to surprise him with a date to the theatre but now he worries Peter didn’t see the note and already went back to the tower. He decided to check the school just to be sure he didn’t just get distracted talking with some friends or teacher. He gets out of his car (well Tony’s car) and puts on his baseball cap before venturing into the school. This wasn’t his first time in the school, has come to pick up Peter before, so he knew his way around pretty well. He decides to head towards the gymnasium because Peter had mentioned before that gym was his last class of the day. As he heads over he begins to hear cries of pain that steadily grow louder the closer he gets to the gym. Recognizing the voice as Peter’s he quickens his pace, almost sprinting through the hallways. As he nears his destination he slows, turning the corner he is greeted by a horrid sight. Peter, his Peter, is being beaten up by some prepubescent asshole.  
Before he loses his cool, Bucky strides up to the little punk and grabs his elbow mid-swing with his metal arm. “Now what is a little shit like you beating up on Peter?” He asks quietly and eerily calm. Flash pales as he realizes that he has been caught. “Well I- I mean I was just-” Flash goes silent when he realizes that this stranger has a metal arm. “I uh- I was actually just leaving sir,” Flash manages to stutter out before rushing out of there like his life depended on it, well, considering the circumstances, it probably did.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Flash was in the middle of beating Penis up, a hand grabs his arm. He turns around to see who caught him and was very frightened to find a death-glare fixed on him. He looks at the hand grabbing him and almost screams when he realizes that the arm attached to him is metal. He pales, stutters out some excuse and turns and gets the hell out of there.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bucky leans down to grab Peter and winces when he lets out a moan of pain. Peter seems to realize he is no longer in danger and relaxes, burrowing into his boyfriend’s chest. Bucky realizing that Peter won’t be able to go to the cinema decides to take him back to the tower, being careful not to jolt Peter, he makes his way out to the car. Carefully placing Peter in the passenger seat he speeds home urgently, worried about Peter’s health.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Peter slowly blinked open his eyes, wincing at the bright light that surrounded him. His head was throbbing and his stomach felt like it got rolled over by a semi. He tried to rub his eyes but something was holding one of his hands down. He looked around and realized that Bucky was sitting next to him holding his hand.  
His movement must have awakened him because the next thing he knew he was pulled into a searing kiss. When Peter finally broke for air, he was pulled to Bucky’s chest in a tight hug. “I was livid when I saw those boys hurting you, please tell me this was the first time this has happened,” Peter averted his eyes and mumbled, “No, this isn’t the first time it’s happened,” Bucky went rigid and started muttering about little punks and about how he should castrate them. Peter tapped his cheek to rouse him out of his thinking, “Hey, I’m ok though, you saved me,” “I would hardly call you ok. You have a major concussion and some internal bleeding,” Bucky corrected.  
“Are you going to tell Pops and Dad about this?” Peter asked, looking up through his eyelashes. Bucky looked away and rubbed the back of his neck, “They kinda already know… I was a bit frantic in making sure you were ok,” “Were they super mad-” “You bet we were mad!” Tony shouts storming in. “I’m down in my lab when Jarvis tells me you’ve been severely injured! What on Earth were you thinking not telling us someone was bullying you! We could’ve helped…! I could’ve helped…,” “Look, dad, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but what could you have done?” “I could’ve murdered the kid for one,” Tony mutters darkly. “Tony, why don’t we clear out and let these two talk. Hmm?” Steve tried to placate his husband. “Fine, fine, I’m done” Tony agrees as he walks out the door. “We will be talking about this later,” Steve tells Peter sternly, to which he just nods.  
Peter leans back into Bucky to sleep off these injuries when he hears, “I will be coming to school with you and giving that kid a piece of my mind,” “Buckkyyyyyy,” Peter whines, the only response he gets is Bucky’s chest rumbling in laughter.


	2. Author's Note

HEYYYY IM BACKKKKK!!!!!  
my stupid ass forgot my password and ive been putting off changing it till now. but im back and ive got multiple oneshots written down so expect one tonight!!! sorry again ma dudes, it wont happen again!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my Lovelies, I hope you enjoyed, if you have an idea that you would like me to do please comment. Like i said this is my first story so please don't hate. sorry its so short. until next time. i gotta make like a banana and split


End file.
